September 2022
September 2022 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 Europa League Qualifiers. They ended the month 7th in the League. Premier League: MD5 Everton Post-match Interview "There's only one way to summerise this match. I got my assistance to print out the match facts to serve as a reminder for the lads that today was one of our worst performances during my time at the club. At Huish Park - no doubt. That was embarrassing. I have never seen our team so outclassed. It's not good enough at all. We draw a line under this and start again. The biggest illusion here is that Everton have drawn all five of their league games so far and I just have no idea how." Europa League Group Stage: MD1 Galatasaray Post-match Interview "I think I could get used to playing in European competitions! What a beautiful performance that was only stained by a slight lapse in chemistry once we brought on some fresh legs in defence. It happens. The football was a joy to watch and once again, our wingers, especially A. Bell, had a great match! But Ryan Seager stepping in with another hattrick. I've always said that he's one of the best natural finishers I've seen and he continues to prove this. Declan Kelly is another who has taken his chances on these European nights and seems to thrive in this environment. Hopefully, he can continue to thrive! We play Olympiacos at the end of the month, Away, so that will be the biggest test of our adventure and will likely determine if we have what it takes to enter the qualifiers! Quick shout-out to Lasse Sorensen who won Player of the Month for August! Well deserved!" Premier League: MD6 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "Just the result I wanted to see. We know Cardiff have had some difficulties in front of goal so far this season, so the balance was in our favour if we controlled the game, which we did. But despite carving them open time and time again, we only got the goal once Seager and Benko came on. Those two have great chemistry and it was Ryan who won the penalty and assisted the second, which Lovre finished expertly. There's certainly some competition heating up between them and Mounie and Osei for the 2 forward roles in this formation. But hey, as long as they keep scoring, I don't mind! Man of the Match today, however, was well earned by Lasse Sorensen. He completely owned the middle of the park. Breaking up their attacks, connecting 90% of his 33 passes, 3 key passes and 8 interceptions! He is growing into an accomplished midfielder and he just needs to keep doing what he has been doing." Premier League: MD7 Huddersfield Post-match Interview "So correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's the first time my team have come up against Huddersfield? It was an interesting game. Obviously, this saw Steve Mounie return to his former club. While he didn't have a direct impact on our goals, his hold up play allowed the rest to flourish and create most of our chances. He's been a little quiet so far this season with his goal return but I don't doubt that he'll be back amongst the goals soon enough. The real bad news, however, was having to pull D. Osei Yaw on 15'. He landed horribly and our medical team suspect it could be a bad one that requires surgery. I'm not sure we're going to see him again until the end of the season, which is a huge loss. But that does mean that L. Benkovic is probably going to take his place as the SS. He's had a great 2022 so far and who knows. This could be the unfortunate opportunity he needs to realise his full potential? But the game was good. I'm pleased with the result and now it's straight to our first Away game in the Europa League in the clubs history!" Europa League Group Stage: MD2 Olympiacos Post-match Interview "Seriously, what a story it has been for Ryan Seager! A local lad who grew up with the club, moved around a little, came back when we were in League 2... and now he's currently the leading goal scorer in the Europa League! 6-goals in two games is exceptional, and it's no fluke either. He always has had the knack for scoring in packs and tonight was no different. The real question is whether or not he should be leading our line in the League. We've tried this over the years, but he has always performed better in tournament football... We'll have to see. If he keeps this up, then he'll force my hand really. Tonight we arrived at a huge stadium with a club with a lot of history. We wanted to respect that which is why we set up to counter-attack. All 3 goals were perfect counter-attacking goals and it's a credit to the team for how quickly they moved the ball up the pitch. It worked for us today and we'll certainly consider it again it matches that are equally as huge." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Now we're cooking! Our first undefeated month in a long while and some huge results to boot! Our form in the league, while it started out a little rough against Everton, improved drastically and picked up enough results to rise to 7th in the league! Really, we've been great value for money and we deserve to be there. The real challenge is October. The month fans have been dreading. Here are our fixtures... (Away) West Ham (Home) Manchester City (Away) Arsenal (Home) Manchester United Yeah. That doesn't look too pretty right now. But let's give the team some credit. We had some great performances against these teams last season (admittedly, some heavy defeats too...), but we look a lot stronger this time around and it's not outside of the realms of possibility that we could get some points on the board! Meanwhile, this Europa League business... pretty easy isn't it?! Two masterclass performances where we sent out a warning flag that coming to Huish Park isn't a nice place to visit, whilst executing a perfect plan away from home to pick up a clean sheet and 3 points. Seager must be loving his form right now. Not only is he the highest scorer in the Europa League, but the Champions League too. Which means that, at least for now, we can claim to have the highest scoring player in European competitions in our team! Not bad right? Here's how the table looks right now: Probably not the way most people would expect group G to look just last month, but there you go! Next month we take on KV Oostende which is looking to be a great clash. If we win... we're in the driving seat for the rest of the group! The only bad news this month is Derick Osei Yaw. We can confirm that he's expected to miss around 7-months of action which is a huge loss. Last season's leading assister and a key figure to the team joins Marwin Reuvers on the sideline. Good job we have better depth this time around! Here's hoping they recover well and are back in action sooner than expected. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month There's only one winner here, and there would be an uproar if he didn't win it. Ryan Seager. The European King. Take a bow. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.